Amigo Mecanico
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Blaine es un niño que toda su vida ha vivido en una casa de Adopción, no le gusta jugar con los demás niños, es un poco solitario ya que le encanta explorar la casa donde vive, un día encuentra dentro de su habitacion un pasadizo secreto donde encuentra a un hermoso muñeco de ojos azules mitad robot, mitad muppet el cual se vuelve su único e incondicional amigo
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA!**

**¿COMO ESTAN? **

**LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE ME OCURRIO VIENDO LA INVENSION DE HUGO CABRET, COMO SABEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES ME PERTENECE Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTA ES UNA DE LAS SORPRESAS QUE TENIA Y QUE LES COMENTE EN LA ACTUALIZACION DE WHEN YOU FOUND ME **

**LES RECUERDO LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION DE MIS HISTORIAS:**

**WHEN YOU FOUND ME: DOMINGO**

**I NEVER SEE THE SUN BEFORE: MARTES O DOMINGO**

**Y AHORA **

**AMIGO MECANICO: LUNES **

**UN SALUDO Y ESPERO CON ANCIAS SABER SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA**

**-FER **

.

.

.

.

GOLPES

-Visita la Casa de Adopción Varonil Gopher en…- decía entusiasmado

-¡CORTE!- gritaba el Señor Thomson

-¿Algo está mal Señor Thomson?-

-Blaine se supone que debes motivar a que te conozcan y te adopten no que les vendas un producto totalmente feliz-

-Lo siento Señor Thomson-

-Tomate el dia libre, ve a jugar con los demás, Stephanie trae a Julio-

Tome mi pequeño saco y camine hacia la salida del auditorio, tal vez nadie lo sepa, asi que me presentare de todas formas

-¡Hola! mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, tengo 7 años y vivo en esta casa…bueno desde que tengo memoria…-

-¿Con quién hablas pequeño Anderson?-

-Damon, déjame en paz-

-¿Por qué´? Iras corriendo a llamarle a la Señora Katty para que te salve; No lo creó-

Damon es un niño de más de 10 años al que le gusta molestarme desde que tengo 4 años, siempre se junta con algunos niños mayores que yo y me lastiman

-¿Qué piensan hacerme?- dije cuando me sentí acorralado en un rincón

-AHORA- grito Damon

Los diez niños que conformaban su pandilla me tomaron de donde pudieron y me arrastraron al baño más cercano en donde Damon metió mi cabeza en el inodoro

-La próxima recuerda dejarme tu almuerzo del sábado en mi habitacion Anderson-

Dijo Damon riéndose y saliendo del baño

-Menuda vida ¿No?- dije sacando mi cabeza del inodoro

Camine hasta mi habitacion y escuche a varios compañeros hablar sobre que a Damon lo iban a adoptar, él tiene suerte

Escuche algunos golpes en una pared de mi habitacion y Decidi tomar un bate que tenía y al momento de golpearlo me caí, después escuche que llamaban a mi puerta asi que lo deje

-¡BAJEN TODOS A MERENDAR!- La Señora Yuli gritaba

-Veré que es más tarde-

Y en ese momento salí de la habitacion preguntándome que había del otro lado de mi pared y si alguien más escuchaba esos golpes


	2. Chapter 2

** 2**

**PAREDES ROTAS**

La merienda fue en "celebración" de que Damon fue adoptado y se iría al dia siguiente, por lo menos ya no tendría quien me molestaría y me recordara que nadie nunca me iba a adoptar por ser raro, al entrar a mi habitacion, me senté en la cama a esperar la alarma que indicaba que podíamos tomar un baño para ir a dormir

Cuando salí de bañarme me puse mi pijama con una "bow-tie" que me regalo hace tiempo la Señora Katty, siempre me gusta usar esa bow-tie asi que como cada noche me gusta usarla, asi que me acosté esperando la alarma que indicaba que debíamos dormir

Cuando aquella alarma sono, espere a que el Señor Peters pasara a revisar a todas las habitaciones

-¿Blaine?- escuche la voz del Señor Peters

El señor Peters era una persona de más o menos 20 años si no es que más grande y siempre usaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa roja con corbata azul con gris

-¿Sí?- conteste viéndolo

-Ahora que Damon se ira ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo?-

-¿En qué Señor Peters?-

-Terminare de verificar las habitaciones y te cuento-

Espere y moría de ganas por conocer al causante de los golpes en mi pared pero cuando ya iba a levantarme, tomar el bate y romper mi pared apareció de nuevo el Señor Peters

-¿En que le puedo ayudar Señor Peters?- pregunte amablemente

-Llámame Carl-

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar Carl?-

-Ven Blaine- dijo extendiéndome su mano –Sabes dónde está mi habitacion ¿cierto?- moví la cabeza afirmativamente –Quiero que camines hasta haya y me esperes dentro-

Camine rápido y al llegar a su habitacion abrí la puerta y me metí, vi algunos juguetes de los cuales distinguí una cuerda de brincar y un tren, el tren estaba prendido asi que me senté a observarlo

-Blaine- dijo Carl, en ese momento voltee y vi a Carl sin camisa

-Tienes buen cuerpo- comente

-¿Quieres tocar?-

-No, quiero saber para que me necesitas-

-Te necesito para esto…- dijo cargándome y arrastrándome hasta su cama

-Déjame en paz- pataleaba

-Nunca, ahora me divertiré mucho contigo-

El comenzó a desabrochar mi pijama y yo logre patearlo en su cosa y salí corriendo a mi habitacion, al llegar comencé a llorar, puse máxima seguridad en mi puerta, tome el bate y rompí la pared

Al querer tocar me caí hacia otro pasillo, tome mi linterna de noche y camine por aquel pasillo hasta que vi una caja, la tome entre mis manos y saque la caja

Aún con lágrimas limpie la caja que tenía polvo dejando al descubierto su nombre

-K-2-U-1-R-0-T-6-

Abrí la caja con cuidado y vi al muñeco más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, un muñeco pequeño mitad robot mitad muppet, con algunos pedazos de su cuerpo faltantes y con unos hermosos ojos azules

-Soy Blaine- me presente

-"Yo soy K-2-U-1-R-0-T-6, Mucho Gusto Blaine"- me conteste en forma de robot simulando ser él

-Eres muy hermoso- le dije al tocar su rostro

Su mano mecánica-peluda toco mi rostro y lo mire

-Serás mi nuevo mejor amigo- hice una pausa –Mi único amigo-

El me vio y juraría que hizo una sonrisa…lo abrace y me dormí con él, abrazado a el

-Duerme bien K-2-U-1-R-0-T-6-


	3. Chapter 3

**3. SUPERHEROES**

Desperté muy feliz, ahora tenía un amigo, sin darme cuenta me pase por mucho tiempo de la alarma de despertar y estaba la Señora Katty en mi habitacion

-¿Blaine?-

-¿Si?-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Mire a la Señora Katty y a K-2-U-1-R-0-T-6 y sonreí

-Me lo encontré, ahora es mio-

-Sabes cuales son las reglas para tener algún objeto dentro de sus habitaciones Blaine-

Me baje de la cama y me puse de rodillas con mi amigo entre mis manos

-Déjeme quedármelo, ¡por favor!-

-Blaine-

-Por favor- dije casi en lágrimas

-Bien, pero nadie debe saber que fue contra las reglas ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡GRACIAS!- brinque y la abrace

-Ahora vamos a seguir tu horario-

-Pero mi amigo…-

La señora Katty lo pensó por un momento y dijo

-Le diré a tus maestros que tienes fiebre y que te di pase de falta, disfruta tu dia Blaine-

Cerró la puerta y me puse a jugar con mi amigo

- K-2-U-1-R-0-T-6 es un nombre muy difícil de pronunciar…te llamare Stock-

Sentí que mi amigo me movía la cabeza de forma negativa

-¿Jude?-

Otra vez la movió

-Ya sabes nananananana nanana Hey Jude-

La movió de nuevo

-¿Kurt?-

Esta vez movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa

-Genial eres mi nuevo amigo Kurt-

Jugamos mucho tiempo a ser superhéroes, era la primera vez que me divertía mucho

-Vamos debemos salvar el día-

Me había puesto una sábana negra como capa y a Kurt mi funda de almohada como capa igual, yo era Nightbird Y Kurt

Salte de mi cama y jugué hasta que vi en la puerta a la Señora Katty con una enorme sonrisa y un plato de sopa

-Hora de comer Blaine-

Baje un minuto a Kurt pero sin perderlo de vista hasta que la Señora Katty me dijo

-Viene el inspector-

Como estaba sudando por lo mucho que estaba jugando, me acosté rápido, la señora Katty puso el termómetro en la lámpara para que se calentara, guardo a Kurt en el baño y entro el inspector

-¿Niño enfermo?- pregunto

-Sí, desde hace un par de horas presenta calentura, he tratado de bajarla pero se resiste a los medicamentos-

-¿Cómo te sientes niño?-

-Tengo frio- pronuncie, ya que había olvidado ponerme calcetines limpios

-Señora Katty, le daré la tarde libre para que pueda cuidar de él-

El inspector se fue y esperamos a que su carro saliera de la casa para que yo siguiera jugando, la Señora Katty también era superhéroe, o superheroina y su nombre era PurryKatu después nos tomamos una foto vestidos de superhéroes

Jugamos toda la tarde hasta empezaba a quedarme dormido abrazado a Kurt

-Gracias por esta tarde Señora Katty-

-Gracias a ti Blaine, y a ti Kurt-

Y en ese momento me quede dormido sin escuchar lo último

-Gracias por hacer que mi hijo volviera a sonreir-


	4. Chapter 4

**ANTES DE COMENZAR… ¡HOLA!**

**FELIZ AÑO, SE QUE NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR YA QUE MI INTERNET Y COMPUTADORA ASI QUE ESPERO QUUE EN ESTE AÑO TODOS SUS SUEÑOS Y EXPECTATIVAS SE HAGAN REALIDAD…**

**ESPERO QUE NO ME ODIEN POR ESTE CAPITULO, SOLO PIENSEN QUE TODO PUEDE PASAR, Y A LOS QUE ME LLEGUEN A ODIAR POR ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SU ODIO DISMINUYA**

**UN SALUDO Y UN BESO A TODOS**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Kurt?- pregunto Blaine después de haber regresado de clase

Kurt estaba sentado en el cuarto de baño en donde lo había dejado para que no lo encontraran y se lo llevaran

-¡Aqui estas!- dijo cargando a su amigo y llevándolo hacia su escritorio

-Estaba en la biblioteca y encontré varios libros que me pueden ayudar a repararte y hacerte hablar asi como yo te hablo a ti, ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-

Blaine movió a Kurt en forma de que el dijera que si, comenzó a leer los libros y marco con una pequeña hoja lo que necesitaría y como lo haría

-Necesitare herramientas y mucho tiempo, pero te verás muy bien-

-¿Blaine?- pregunto la Señorita Katty

-¿Si?-

-¿Que estás haciendo?- dijo entrando a la habitacion

-Fui a la biblioteca después de comer y he encontrado algunos libros que me ayudaran a reparar a Kurt-

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-Necesito materiales-

-Dime cuales son y los conseguiré-

-¿Haría eso por nosotros?- pregunto Blaine esperanzado viéndola a los ojos

-Claro que sí, vamos déjame ver que necesitaremos-

Miro la lista que había hecho Blaine

-De acuerdo, en lo que yo voy a comprar todo esto, tú debes tomar una ducha ¿Lo prometes?-

-Sí, pero corra...ya quiero hablar con Kurt- decía Blaine al momento que abrazaba a Kurt

-No tardare- dijo saliendo de la habitacion y caminando hacia su automóvil

Blaine escondió a Kurt por si alguno de los niños entraba y lo veía, tomo una silla, subió a su escritorio y lo escondió en el agujero que había hecho donde escondía una fotografía rota de la que posiblemente seria su mamá y ahí lo metió, volvió a poner el cuadro que tapaba ese agujero y corrió al baño

-•-•-•

Alguien entro a su habitacion sigilosamente para no hacer ningún ruido mientras escuchaba al pequeño Blaine cantar dentro del cuarto de baño

Mira que tenemos aquí decía Carl para sí mismo mientras veía la espalda desnuda de Blaine

Blaine por su parte bailaba y cantaba como Michael Jackson en Beat It

-Asi me gustan...mojados e inocentes-

Blaine volteo y vio a Carl sin camisa (de nuevo)

-Carl, no me hagas nada por favor-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo solo quiero jugar contigo-

Carl abrazo a Blaine mientas aun el agua caía en su pequeña espalda y el menor comenzaba a temblar

-No tengas miedo, no te hare nada malo-

Carl comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Blaine cerraba los ojos esperando que al momento de abrirlos solo fuera una pesadilla

Sin más lo recostó en el azulejo del baño, Blaine grito muy fuerte

-Guarda silencio- dijo al momento de que le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente

-•-•-•

-¿Blaine?- pregunto la señorita Katty al entrar a la habitacion

-¿Blaine?- volvió a preguntar, hasta que escucho el agua cayendo

-Todavía no terminas de bañarte- dijo divertida acercándose a la puerta para tocarle hasta que sintió algo húmedo en sus sandalias

-¿Blaine?- toco la puerta  
-¿Blaine?- volvió a preguntar  
-¿¡Blaine!?-

forcejeo la puerta hasta conseguir que esta se abriera para ver a Blaine totalmente desnudo tirado

-¿Blaine?- se acercó poco a poco, cerro la llave del agua y al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta de la sangre que se había combinado con el agua, su puso un par de guantes y examino a Blaine, tenía una gran herida en la cabeza

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital-

Corrio hacia el ropero de Blaine, pero pensó que era mejor que primero examinaran la escena, llamo al 911 e hizo que todos salieran de la casa, estando solo ella y Blaine espero a que llegara la policía y la ambulancia

-Es por aquí- dijo subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitacion de Blaine

-Aqui esta- dijo mientras entraba la policía y los paramédicos

Revisaron a Blaine, le pusieron una bata y lo subieron a la camilla

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo de inmediato, sino seguirá perdiendo sangre-

Lo subieron a la ambulancia, ella se quedó junto a los policías para dar con alguna pista del agresor o agresora, Carl podía ser muy atractivo y conquistador pero sin duda era un idiota ya que había dejado su playera a un lado de la ropa sucia del menor

-Me llevare esto para investigarlo-

La señorita Katty se había ido al hospital para saber cómo se encontraba el pequeño

-Disculpe señorita puede informarme sobre Blaine-

-Esta en terapia intensiva, le están checando la herida, cuando me informen algo, se lo hare saber-

Katty se sentó en la sala de espera pensando quien pudo haberle hecho eso al pequeño, recordó a Kurt, fue con la misma enfermera y le dio su número de teléfono, ella debía buscar a Kurt, eso haría feliz a Blaine

Al entrar a la habitacion busco por todos lados hasta que escucho golpecitos provenientes del mismo cuarto

Se acercó y movió el cuadro encontrando a Kurt, lo tomo en los brazos y vio un cuadrito doblado que tenía en su camisa, decidió meterlo un poco más profundo para que no se le cayera, colgó el cuadro y salió de la habitacion

Al llegar al hospital la enfermera le informo que el golpe había sido bastante grave pero que estaba estable, podía entrar a verlo pero antes el doctor y un policía querían hablar con ella

-¿Y bien?- pregunto ella

-El menor me temo que ha sido violado-

-¿Violado?-

-Mandamos analizar algunas muestras que tenia de su agresor, cuando tenga los resultados se los daremos a conocer, si el niño despierta, pregúntele cautelosamente, lo que pueda recordar nos servirá

No puede ser...violado pensó

Se sentó y abrazada a Kurt comenzó a llorar, se limpió las lágrimas, abrazo a Kurt aún más fuerte y camino hacia una pequeña florería donde compro algunas gladiolas y rosas junto con un crisantemo blanco y se los acomodo a Kurt entre sus manitas, camino, toco la puerta y vio a Blaine abrir sus ojos mientras Kurt se asomaba con las flores

-¿Kurt?- pregunto débil

-Hola- dijo Katty entrando

-Hola-

-Kurt te trajo flores- menciono haciendo que el muñeco le entregara las flores

-Son hermosas, gracias Kurt- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que las mejillas del muñeco se tiñeran de un rosa pálido

-¿Puedes recordar lo que paso?-

-Recuerdo que entre a bañarme como lo prometí, bailaba y cantaba y de ahí todo de volvió negro- decía Blaine con ojos vidriosos -¿Que me ha pasado? Tengo mucho miedo-

-Te has golpeado la cabeza- dijo mintiéndole

-Pero si me he golpeado la cabeza, porque me duele ahí-

-No lo sé cariño, le preguntare al doctor, mientras tanto tu descansa, te notas muy cansado y necesito que te pongas bien-

Blaine abrazo a Kurt y se quedó dormido, sin saber que alguien había hecho que su cuerpo se entregara sin ser tiempo y que todo cambiaria en él, mientras ella pensaba en su pasado


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA**

**ES JUEVES, SE QUE A ALGUNAS DE USTEDES LES HABIA DICHO QUE ACTUALIZABA AYER PERO MI COMPUTADOR NO PRENDIA…HE ARREGLADO ESO xD**

**ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DECIRLES LO CUAL ORGULLOSA ME SIENTO DE CHRIS POR HABER GANADO SU CATEGORIA COMO MEJOR ACTOR DE COMEDIA POR TERCER AÑO CONSECUTIVO, AL IGUAL QUE NAYA & LEA POR SU CATEGORIA, QUE TRISTE QUE NO HAYA GANADO NUESTRO CAST COMO MEJOR SERIE DE COMEDIA PERO LO BUENO ES QUE THE BIG BANG THEORY ES UNA GRAN COMEDIA AL IGUAL QUE GLEE ASI QUE NO ME GUSTA VER COMENTARIOS QUE DIGAN "LOS PCA ESTABAN ARREGLADOS" CADA QUIEN DECIDE Y ELLOS HAN GANADO MUCHOS AÑOS CONSECUTIVOS ESE PREMIO, LO QUE SI ME DA TRISTEZA ES QUE KLAINE HAYA PERDIDO POR SER LA UNICA PAREJA HOMOSEXUAL EN ENTRAR EN AQUELLA CATEGORIA PERO HAY QUE ESTAR ORGULLOSOS YA QUE ESE ES UN GRAN LOGRO PARA TODOS, ESTAMOS CAMBIANDO EL MUNDO, NUESTRO MUNDO ESTA MEJORANDO CADA DIA ASI QUE ¡ARRIBA LA COMUNIDAD LBGT! **

**TAMBIEN ME SIENTO AL IGUAL QUE MUCHOS DE USTEDES ORGULLOSA DE LEA, ELLA HA PODIDO SUPERAR LA PERDIDA DE NUESTRO ANGEL IMPULSANDO SU DOLOR EN SU MUSICA Y EN SU VIDA, Y COMO DICE CANNONBALL ESTE ES UN NUEVO COMIENZO PARA ELLA Y ESTOY SEGURA QUE EN EL LUGAR EN EL QUE CORY ESTA EN EL CIELO ESTA VIENDO UNA Y OTRA VEZ CANNONBALL QUE ES UN TRIBUTO PARA LA GRAN PERSONA Y EL EJEMPLO DE VIDA QUE ES PARA TODOS NOSOTROS ¡NUESTRO QUARTERBACK!**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y POCO A POCO SE SABRA LA HISTORIA DE BLAINE PERO NECESITO DE SU AYUDA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**¿CÓMO DEBERA PAGAR CARL LO QUE LE HIZO A BLAINE? **

**HAGANMELO SABER**

**¡QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!**

*Nunca me había sentido tan mal ahora que el chico con el que he pasado tantas cosas me ha dejado por otra chica, esta no es la primera vez que terminó ahogando las penas en alcohol y alguien del Instituto se ofrece a llevarme a mi habitacion

-¿Elaine? ¿Elaine estas bien?- decía mi compañera de habitacion

-Sí, solo es el alcohol de ayer- dije mientras alzaba mi cabeza del retrete

-No es normal, llevas más de un mes vomitando en la mañana-

-Todo está bien- dije saliendo del baño

-Elaine no quiero ser mala contigo ni mucho menos curiosa, pero necesito hacerte una pregunta-

-¿De qué se trata Abigail?-

-¿Entre tú y Peter paso algo?-

Reflexione, claro que había pasado algo hace un par de semanas, mi primera vez, fue especial y ahora él se había ido con otra chica a otra ciudad

-¿Elaine? ¿Cuándo te toca el periodo?-

-No lo recuerdo-

-Revisa tu calendario-

Saque mi calendario e hice cuentas, mi periodo ya es regular…

-Estoy atrasada-

-¿Sabes lo que puede significar?-

-No, no lo estoy- dije confiada

-Debemos estar seguras-

-Abigail no lo estoy, estoy segura que nos cuidamos-

-Sabes que todo puede fallar en el mismo momento, iré a la farmacia y te harás una prueba-

Los minutos para que regresara Abigail eran eternos en esa habitacion, Salí un momento al balcón de la habitacion a tomar un poco de aire cuando escuche que abrieron la puerta

-Son dos minutos de espera, las instrucciones van en la caja-

Entre al baño de nuevo, todo se definía en ese momento, hice lo que tenía que hacer y la puse en el lavabo, esperando la respuesta

-Ya han pasado dos minutos- decía Abigail

Me levante y temerosamente abrí la puerta para dejar entrar a Abi

Ella entro y yo tome la barrita, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos solo había una respuesta

"Dos rayas…Positivo"

-¿Señora Katty?-

-¿Si Blaine?-

-¿Puede traerme algo de comer?-

-Claro cariño-

Salí de aquella habitacion y compre unas galletas y un jugo de manzana y uno de uva, no sabía cuál le gustaba asi que compre de estos dos y me metí de nuevo a la habitacion

-¿Qué jugo quieres?-

-Uva, es mi favorito-

-¿En serio? El mio igual-

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Señorita Katty?-

-Claro Blaine-

-¿Cuál es su nombre verdadero?-

Medite un poco pero ver aquel color de sus ojos sabía que no podía esconderlo por mucho tiempo

-Elaine-

-¿Elaine?-

-Elaine Katherine Anderson Mattos-

-Se parece a mi nombre-

-Si Blaine, somos casi casi como familia-

-Ambos somos Anderson y tú eres Elaine con E y yo Blaine con B-

-Asi es pequeño-

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿De cuántos me veo?-

-De unos 22-

-25 en realidad-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, bien creo que han sido algunas preguntas por el dia de hoy… ¿has terminado tus galletas?-

Blaine movió su cabeza, despues bostezo, abrazo a Kurt de nuevo y se acostó dispuesto a descansar

-¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?-

-Claro- dije masajeando su cabello chino

-¿Usted cree que mi mamá me amo alguna vez?-

Las lágrimas invadían mis ojos, no sabía que decir asi que respondí lo mismo que le dije a Abigail la noche que nació Blaine

-Ella siempre te va a amar, este contigo o no, ella te ama-


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS, ES LUNES DE AMIGO MECANICO, HAN LLEGADO A LOS 5 MENSAJES PM ASI QUE SUBIRE EL CAPITULO 30 DE WHEN YOU FOUND ME, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN AMBOS CAPITULOS Y ME HAGAN CONOCER SI LES GUSTO O NO, ENVIEN REVIEW, LOS CONTESTO TARDE PERO CONTESTO, UN SALUDO Y UN BESO A TODOS Y TODAS **

**DISFRUTEN LOS CAPITULOS**

**CAPITULO 6**

-Elaine ¿te lo vas a quedar?-

-No, pero tampoco soy capaz de abortarlo-

-Tienes que decirle a tus padres-

-Dios, mis padres- dije moviéndome por el baño

-¿Quién es el padre?-

-Como si no lo supieras Abigail-

-¿El imbécil que te ha dejado?-

-Si, el mismo-

-Tenemos que ir al médico para comprobarlo-

-¿Me llevaras al médico?-

-Estaré contigo en la decisión que tomes, pero no quiero que cometas ninguna estupidez, llamare a Bertha para hacer una cita-

-No pueden enterarse de mi situación- le suplique

-Le diré que tienes una molestia durante tu periodo y queremos ver si es regular o no y listo, ella no pide tantos detalles-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Elaine?-

Desperté perezosamente y vi a Kurt tomando mi mano

-¿Kurt tú me has hablado?-

Kurt movió ligeramente la cabeza y observe que su mano fue la que pedía un papel y rápidamente le di un papel y una pluma…Kurt escribió "Se quién fue el que lastimo a B"

Kurt no pudo seguir escribiendo porque entro la enfermera e hice que le acomodaba su carita

-¿Es su hijo?- decía la enfermera

-Sí, lo es-

-Usted se ve muy joven, ¿Cuántos años tiene su niño?-

-Ocho-

-¿Y usted?-

-Veinticinco-

-¿A qué edad lo tuvo?-

-A los diecisiete-

-¿Lo ama?-

-Es el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida-

-Él es muy parecido a usted-

-Es parecido a su padre, pero tiene rasgos míos-

-¿Él sabe que es su hijo?-

-No, pero no tarda en descubrirlo-

-¿Y porque no se lo dice?-

-Por miedo a que me pregunte por que si es mi hijo lo deje en una casa de adopción, no sabría que responderle- dije acariciándole sus risos

-Podría intentar diciéndole la verdad, es mejor que crezca a lado de su madre que esperando ser adoptado y que lo alejen de usted-

La enfermera tenia razon pero debía investigar quien le había hecho eso a mi hijo y planear como decirle la verdad…Tengo que arreglar a Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ 7_**

-Elaine Anderson Steven- gritaba una enfermera

-Vamos- dijo Abigail

-Hola chicas, en que puedo ayudarlas-

-Mi amiga tiene un retraso en su periodo y queremos saber si está o no-

-Bien, Elaine toma una bata azul y te veré en el otro cuarto-

Me levante y camine hacia las batas, me quite la ropa y camine nerviosa al otro cuarto-

-Esto será algo incómodo y frio pero es necesario, ¿de cuánto tiempo es tu retraso?-

-Tres semanas- conteste nerviosa

Puso un gel frio en mi vientre y movió un aparato sobre mí

-Este es un Fetal Doppler, nos permitirá ver si es cierto o no-

Lo movió por un largo rato y yo no mire la pantalla hasta que hablo

-¿Elaine?-

Voltee y la vi señalando algo en la pantalla

-¿Qué es eso?- hable

-Es tu bebé, estas embarazada-

-Y entonces Elaine llego contigo y me hicieron muy feliz- desperté de nuevo y vi a Blaine peinando el poco cabello que tiene Kurt mientras platicaba con él

-Buenos días- hable

-Hola- contesto Blaine

-¿Qué hacías?-

-Hablaba con Kurt sobre mi golpe en mi cabeza-

-¿Y cómo te sientes?-

-Aun me duele pero estoy mejor, solo que quiero ir a caminar, siento mis piernas como gelatina-

-¿Quieres caminar?-

-Sí, queremos ir a caminar-

-De acuerdo, iré a ver si la doctora te deja ir a caminar-

Salí de la habitacion en busca de la doctora

-¿Elaine?-

Voltee y vi a Abigail caminando hacia mi

-¿Abi eres tú?-

-La misma- contesto

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije abrazándola

-Trabajo aquí, desde que te fuiste Decidi cambiar de carrera y ahora soy doctora-

-Es una gran sorpresa-

-Lo sé, pero tú que haces aquí-

-Estoy aquí por Blaine- hable

-¿Blaine? ¿Tu hijo?-

-Si-

-¿Pero cómo?-

-Es una larga historia pero hace un par de días fue violado y bueno aquí estoy-

-¿Puedo conocerlo?-

-Claro-

-Hola- dije entrando

Blaine tenía a Kurt abrazado mientras lloraba

-Blaine ¿Qué pasa?- dije corriendo a el

-No me puedo mover, me duele mucho mis piernitas-

-Tranquilo, traje a una doctora para que te revise- dije borrando sus lagrimas

Vi a Abigail entrar y quedarse quieta, estaba impactada

-Hola- fue lo que pudo decir

-Ella es Abigail, es amiga mía- dije calmándolo

-Hola- contesto Blaine

-¿Cuál es tu nombre guapo?-

-Bl…Blaine-

-¿Y el quien es?-

-Kurt-

-Hola a ambos, ¿Qué te duele?-

-Mis piernas, no me puedo mover muy bien pero quiero caminar, no me gusta estar en cama todo el dia-

-Bien, te sacaremos al patio en una silla de ruedas y trataremos de que no te duela caminar ¿de acuerdo?-

Cargue a Blaine a la silla y salí antes de ellos a lo que se me había olvidado un detalle bastante importante…decirle a Abigail que Blaine no sabía de su mamá y cuando quise decírselo era bastante tarde

-Te pareces a tu madre-

Blaine me miro y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente mientras Abigail lo llevaba al jardín

Debo decirle la verdad a Blaine.


End file.
